1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for integrating respective images of a character, a graphic and a picture and recording an integrated image, used in an editing system, and more particularly, to a technique for outputting the integrated image in accordance with an arrangement of images which are compiled through a personal computer or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
DTP (desk top publishing) systems have rapidly spread in recent years. The DTP system is constructed to easily make-up a page with respective images of a character, a graphic and a picture and to output the integrated image thus obtained as a result of such page-designing. A personal computer or a design work station is employed as a front end processor of the DTP system. In such a system, an operator designs a page with images of characters, graphics and pictures with the front end processor which generates a program which is expressed in a page description language. The page description language is symbolically written as "PDL" in general and such languages include "Postscript", "Interpress" and "DLL", for example. The program for a designed page is called as a page description program and is outputted through the front end processor.
When it is intended to express a high-resolution image of a picture such as a photograph, in some cases the image may have a greater amount of data than a conventional DTP system can process. Accordingly, a conventional DTP system has a problem in that the system can not produce an integrated image containing a high-resolution image of a picture.